paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol:Dreamtopia Season 1: Episode 1:The Forbidden Candy Lounge
Transcript Paw Patrol: Dreamtopia: Season 1: Episode 1: The Forbidden Candy Lounge (It's a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Ryder has plans to see his 6-year-old little sister, Megan at St. Kennedy's Girls Orphanage and he's taking Chase the police pup. They're going at night.) Ryder: Ready to go, Chase? Megan's expecting us at the orphanage. Chase:Arf Arf Arf! Ryder: Oh Chase, I wish you can talk. C'mon, boy. (Ryder scoops up Chase and jumps on his motorcycle. They zoom to St. Kennedy's Orphanage. when they get there, Ryder puts Chase down and jumps off his motorcycle. They climb the steps to the orphanage and Ryder knocks on the door.) Ryder:Mrs. Kopper? It's Zachary. Megan's older brother. I came to see her. Mrs. Kopper? (Mrs. Kopper isn't there, She's gone to sleep. So when Ryder recognizes that the door is open, Chase nudges the door open more. Ryder and Chase go in. The girls' names were on their beds, Elle, Keira, Tessa, Maddie, Mackenzie, Patricia, Gilda, Stacie, Chelsea, Sloan, Sophia, Grace, Daisy, Minerva, and Lola, But where was Megan? Ryder was getting worried. Until Megan comes from the bathroom dressed in her hot pink nightgown. Her eyes light up when she sees Ryder. She squeals.) Megan: Ryder! You came, You came, You came! Chase: Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof! (Megan gives Ryder a big hug.Then she scoops up Chase and does her famous princess twirls) Megan:Chase! Boy, I missed you! (Ryder clears his throat.) Ryder:Megan, I have a surprise for you. Thank you for being the best little sister, ever. Ever since I turned 18, You've been by my side. So as my token to you, Chase from the Paw Patrol is all yours! (Chase pants and puts his paws on Megan's legs.) Megan: Really? No way!(hugs Chase and picks him up.) Ryder: Way! He's all yours because I'm busy with Zuma,Skye,Rocky,Marshall, and Rubble. So I can't take care of Chase because ever since you ended up in the orphanage. And that Mom and Dad are still in California because they're starring in their own movie,"My Mummy and Duddy are egg monsters from Mars!" Do you still miss them? Megan: Well yes. I miss them a whole bunch of grapes! Ryder: Do you mean a whole bunch? Megan: (giggling) no, a whole bunch of grapes!(hugs Ryder again) Ryder:(laughs) yeah, well, I gotta go. The only thing I'm gonna leave here with you is Chase. I've used him for thousands of missions, Now it's your turn to have adventures with him.(hands Megan a empty scrapbook.) Ryder: This is an empty scrapbook for you to have your adventures with Chase while I have my missions with my own pups with my own pups. Goodbye, Megan. I'll see you next Tuesday.(kisses her on the cheek, then he leaves.) Megan: Wait! (Ryder stops.) Ryder:What, Megan? Megan:Can you tuck me in? Ryder:Sure, Megan.(he walks her over to her bed and helps her in her bed and tucks her in.) Bye, Megan. Megan:Bye Ryder. (Yawns) Well Chase, Good night.(Goes to sleep) (In Megan's imagination, She creates a fantasy world called "Dreamtropolis" She explains the world to Chase who is sitting on a puffy cloud.) Megan: I want "Dreamtropolis" to be called "Dreamtopia" for short.(She is sitting on his puffy cloud.) It'll be the best place ever! It'll be full of places like"Sweetsville" a candy palace with a forbidden candy lounge and talking junk food because, well, I'm a little kid. It's my own world, I can do whatever I want! Chase:Woof! Arf, Grrrr! (In Dreamtopia, Megan's brown hair is always pulled up into side ponytails. She always has a red jacket and black Mary Jane shoes. She is always wearing pink leggings.) Megan:Look,Chase! It's Sweetsville!(She bounces off her cloud and lands on another cloud that leads to Sweetsville.) Wow! It's better than any land! (She scoops up Chase from his cloud but loses her balance and falls down to the ground.) Megan;Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Chase: Woof, Arf!(Barks)Woof!(His pup pack shoots out a net. but he can't reach Megan, She's too far down!) (Megan keeps on screaming) Megan:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! (Megan shuts her eyes but opens them but still keeps screaming. She finally stops screaming when she crashes hard on the ground.) Megan:Ahhhhhhhhh! Oof! (Megan yells for Chase and he woofs in response.) Megan:Chase! I'm down here! Chase:Woof! (The land where Megan landed was Gumdrop Princess Land. There, four Gumdrop Princesses help Megan to her feet.) Gumdrop Princess#1: Are you okay? Gumdrop Princess#2:(sees if Megan's hurt by checking her arms, body, even her feet.) Are you hurt? let me help you. I'll check you to see if you're hurt. Megan:No,no,no, I'm fine. No broken bones, no bruises, no sprains. Really, I'm fine. Gumdrop Princess #3: What's your name? Megan: Megan Barbara Jr. but everyone calls me by my first name, Megan. Gumdrop Princess#1:I like it. My name is Princess Gilda and this is Princess Sloan, Princess Maddie, and Princess Mackenzie. So nice to meet you.(Shakes Megan's hand.) Megan: Wait. You look familiar. Gilda? Sloan? Maddie? Mackenzie? Princess Sloan: You know us? Princess Maddie: She knows us. How does she know us. Did her brain give clues? Princess Gilda:Don't know. Maybe she's smart? Princess Mackenzie: Nice to meet you, Megan. You are the nicest girl I've ever met. Megan: You're nice too, Mackenzie. But I need help. My pup is up on that cloud and I need to have him, please. Princess Sloan: I know, Girls, we need to help her reach her dog. Princess Maddie: I see him! He's right there! Hi, Doggie! Chase: Arf, Arf, Arf,Arf, Arf,Arf! Princess Maddie: He said hello! He said hello! Hello, Doggie! Princess Mackenzie: Um, Maddie, He can't talk. Princess Maddie: Way to crushing my dreams, Mackenzie. Megan:(clears her throat) My dog! Princess Gilda: You heard her, girls, let's rescue that dog! (To be continued.)